


In the Quiet Distance of your Heart

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of various one sentence drabble shots prompted from tumblr. Includes angst, fluff, smut and humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aprons

Peter knew his suspicions held ground when he couldn’t find the new apron he’d bought specifically for the baking of their anniversary cake, since about five minutes into mixing the ingredients, Wade whistled a cat-call and slapped Peter’s ass with that same apron, _hard_.


	2. Hair

Peter noticed it after ever time they’d finish having sex - every _single_ time - Wade would gently take his hair between his fingers and hold it like a  lost treasure finally found, silently gazing with wonder; when it finally became unnerving and he had to ask, Wade just snorted and said that Peter’s hair reminded him of a monkey’s hairy butt.


	3. Rooftop

It was on a secluded rooftop, of all places, that they had their first kiss, with Peter gasping for air and struggling to keep his head from spinning; then again, that could have been from the fact that his gut had been sliced open, and he was bleeding out faster than Wade’s lips could spill confessions against his mouth.


	4. Ice Cream

Peter tried to keep his lips shut tight, but the spoon was forced into his mouth, Wade’s hand angling his chin with bruising strength while the ice cream dribbled down to the neck lining of his suit, and the merc shot him a sly, crooked grin before he chirped out ‘open wide for the stick shift gear, baby’; the whole scenario went straight to his dick, and being tied up and straddled beneath Wade’s strong thighs was totally not helping.


	5. Pitiful Pain of Existance

Peter came home one night and Wade wasn’t there, not even a single _trace_ of him could be detected; but as soon as he heard that familiar gunshot, as soon as he made his way to the rooftop of their apartment and found Wade trembling and heaving in a pool of his own blood, clutching that gun like it was the last remnant of a broken dream, he knew, just _knew_ , that those . . . those _urges_ that haunted Wade time and time again had begun their assault on his fragile sense of purpose once  more.


	6. Betrayal of the Heart

”How _dare_ you!” screeched Wade, tearing the remains of his first dress from Peter`s hands, holding it to his chest with silent mourning; Peter rolled his eyes, putting away the scissors he was using to convert the old fabric into a  lamp shade, and Wade growled at him, slapping the dress across his arm as he shouted ”haven`t your ever heard of nostalgia you dick head!”


End file.
